Reasons for a Tidal Wave
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Just a thought that popped into my head a while ago while watching the ep with the tidal wave...Weird title, but hey. I'll change it if you give me another.


**Started writing it December 26****th****, 2007 (way overdue. xP), after watching the episode of CSI: Miami involving the tidal wave-slash-tsunami. Got to thinking about the way Horatio and the bank customers looked trapped in the vault and went, "Hm, maybe they were thinking about God?"**

**Yeah. I can turn things into spiritual ideas in a second if I get the urge. And yes, I believe there is a reason for everything and that God brings good from bad. In retrospect, you're usually better off after a traumatic experience. You don't have to believe that, but I do. Don't like the idea, don't read the fic. Or do. Maybe it'll strike you in some way and get you thinking about peoples' belief systems. There is always a reason for everything, you know. :D**

**CSI: Miami and its super plot and characters don't belong to me. I'm just manipulating them to create random stories that may or may not entertain/inspire/amuse the readers.**

* * *

As he stared at the footage flashing across the screen before him, Lieutenant Horatio Caine couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the people around him were thinking.

They were afraid, of course, but were they angry at a higher power? Were they struggling with their own thoughts of disbelief, as he was?

He had seen many things in his time as a law enforcement officer, but never had Horatio experienced anything quite like this. He knew many people would chalk it up to God's wrath on humankind, but that didn't sit right with Horatio.

He was used to victims wondering how God could deal them such a blow or praising Him that they were still alive. Or a mix of both. He'd even encountered victims or their family members who didn't believe in God at all or were of a different religion and would cry out to whatever deity it was they revered, either in pain or anger, after the tragedy.

Having been through tragic ordeals himself and helping others through their own tragedies, Horatio had had his share of doubts and questions and theories. He could believe in the scientific proof, but how did science and religion mix, especially Christianity and science? How could a loving God allow such terrible things to happen to his so-called children? It seemed He did not care about them, allowing them to experience deaths of family members, hurricanes, drug overdoses and addictions. How could He let it happen??

He had heard plenty of times that there is a reason for everything, that good always comes from bad, but he wasn't sure he believed it. How could anyone's life change for the better because of a tragedy?

He thought of all the cases he'd worked, all the lives he'd helped to save, all the people he had seen despair over losses. But there was something different about some of them. He always assumed they were just stronger mentally than everyone else, but now he realized their mental strength came not just from years of abuse and fear, but possibly from faith in God. They would always cry some, sure, but they would say things like, "It's for the best" or "There's always a bigger picture" and Horatio would be skeptical. Once, he had asked a man how he could be so calm when he found out his daughter had died. Horatio had thought the father was the killer because of his cool attitude, but DNA evidence proved his theory wrong. So he asked the man why he had been so calm if he hadn't killed her. The man had replied, "God knows what He's doing. I don't understand His plan right now, but in time, I will."

Horatio had pondered that reply on and off ever since, wondering if it was true.

Looking back on his life, he figured a lot of his experiences had helped him to learn things about himself, to become a better person. But couldn't that be a natural part of life?

He thought of that molecular seminar he'd heard about from Valera, how amazed she had been at this tiny little molecule called laminin that holds together the other cells around it. Or something like that. She had said it was in the shape of a cross, and that Christian scientists were considering it proof that God was involved in life.

Now, what this had to do with a tidal wave, he wasn't sure—other than that his thoughts had branched off to science…

By now, the tidal wave's onslaught had ended, according to the footage they were seeing in the vault, and Horatio decided he needed to inspect the damage and see if his perps were still around, although he knew they were probably gone.

As he headed out the half-open vault door, he was still pondering how people could thank God for tragedies when from behind him came a soft voice declaring, "Oh, thank you, God!"

Those four little words caught him almost by surprise and sparked many conversations with Christian, Catholic, and atheistic coworkers, and coworkers of all other religions. Some of them were heated debates, others calm and quiet. Most of his coworkers were respectful, but several irritated Horatio with their arrogance. A few others told him that those who were rude were not true Christians, or possibly were, but were under stress. Still, he struggled to accept the fact that God was in control.

Until one evening at a restaurant, a complete stranger had said, "God bless you" and started a debate between several others nearby. They had argued, complained, and quite frankly insulted each other for nearly half an hour until the woman whose comment had started the debate had jumped in and declared it was ridiculous and un-Christ-like to be arguing with each other as they were.

Another woman had asked if she didn't mean "un-Christian" and had been told, "No, I said what I meant and I meant what I said. Christ didn't start Christianity, his followers did. Christ Himself was actually kind of a push-over; He cared a lot about people. He helped just about anybody who asked Him to. Of course, He wasn't tolerant of sins like a lot of people are today. He didn't like the Pharisees' hypocrisy or the fact His Father's temple was turned into pretty much the opposite. He cared for people, not sins. And every sin has its consequence: death. But Christ paid that debt by dying for us Himself. And all we have to do is accept that and try to live according to His word and we're saved."

With that, the woman turned and left the building, with all of them staring after her. None of them spoke, just went back to their meals, but Horatio knew they were all pondering what she had said.

Well, he was, anyway…

* * *

**Just shy of 1000 words…**

**The bit about laminin came to me June 2****nd****, 2008, after I watched a video clip of Louie Giglio. I like that man a lot, and laminin is AMAZING. Google it, and you'll be surprised.**

**And the thing at the end about staring after her came to me June 28, 2008, after reading part of T. Davis Bunn's The Presence. Good book. Try reading it sometime if you want a look at a man who was totally dedicated to Christ.**

**Yes, crappy ending, but I was sick of trying to come up with—I mean, after seven or so months on a fic, my creativity was shot. o.O;;**

**But hopefully it got you thinking, too.**


End file.
